


La oveja, el rebaño y su pastor

by AdelaideScott



Category: ef:a tale of memories
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Post canon, new born baby
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelaideScott/pseuds/AdelaideScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahora ya no pega soberanos alaridos exigiendo ver a su hermana grande y preguntando por el parche que le cubre la cuarta parte del rostro o su enorme vientre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La oveja, el rebaño y su pastor

**Author's Note:**

> Tabla "El cuerpo".Misión insana.06.Manos.

Ahora ya no pueden separarlos. Se lo dice a las tres de la mañana, en medio de la semana, sentado a su lado y viéndola dormir tras hacer el amor. Carga a la niña en brazos (la niña de una niña, eternamente atrapada en el día posterior a su accidente cuando tenía solo doce años de edad, por lo que nunca crecería aunque hubiera cumplido los veintidós recientemente) mientras que pone la leche en el microondas, ya que prefiere no despertar a Chihiro. El margen de trece horas está a punto de romperse y no quiere que la niña más niña (aún sin nombre) rompa a llorar al unísono con su madre, una vez que esta se incorpore en la cama, con su único ojo muy abierto, haciendo las preguntas de cada terrible principio del día. A pesar de que sus reacciones menguan en la histeria con los meses que (casi un año, la niña-niña es la que tiene semanas de vida) han pasado juntos. 

Ahora ya no pega soberanos alaridos exigiendo ver a su hermana grande y preguntando por el parche que le cubre la cuarta parte del rostro o su enorme vientre. Claro que no. Se limita a sacudir la cabeza, con el iris empequeñecido por la estupefacción, antes de señalar con su dedo índice (ya sin aire, hiperventilada, mejillas rojas), notando muda la alianza que luce en el anular -dejando que el sonido de su corazón exaltado llene las paredes de la habitación, ensordeciendo los oídos de Renji, que sonríe compasivamente, esperando que algún recuerdo resurja del círculo del vitró, en cuyo centro reside su ángel- y a la bebé que usualmente carga su esposo o que espera sus atenciones en una cuna muy cercana a la cama matrimonial. 

Entonces murmura acerca de esa familia que le fue arrebatada más de diez años antes, durante una tarde de verano muy pesada. Porque no fue al revés. Chihiro se quedó encerrada en sus trece horas, el trozo de campo de la ovejita del cuento, y con la cadena al cuello los miró partir hasta donde le llegaron los ojos. La sonrisa de Renji la calma antes que sus manos, con nuevas provisiones de afecto, asegurándole que no morirá de hambre y sed, porque él se encargará de alimentarla cada día, como ha hecho desde que se conocieron en la estación derruída. 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer mode on:Nada mío, solo el fic.


End file.
